Life With Moaners
by Jewel011703
Summary: Payton is an orphan teen with a secret. Living in the post apocalyptic world with a secret can be dangerous especally the one she's harboring.


pre style="widows: auto; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Life With Moaners *I do not own the walking dead series or the characters, this is just a fan fiction that I am working on. Thank you*  
Moaners got into our camp. Well I shouldn't really say camp, we basically upgraded it to town. Our leader was called 'The Governor' its a weird name but most of the people forgot his name including me. My name is Payton. I am an orphan so I don't have a last name. So nobody would care if I became moaner food today. I ducked behind a trailer to get out of the way of everything. There was a ladder but I didn't take it. If I did I would be trapped. I ran away to my house grabbing everything I needed, knifes spare bullets, my pistol and flashlight. I shoved everything in my bag and looked out the window. Moaners were closing in. Then I saw Them. Two of the people who caused this. A man with a beard yelled to the other " If you saw someone go finish them! But hurry!" 'Oh shit' I thought 'I'm about to die' The door bursted open and there one of them stood there. Long hair, small beard, and a bikers outfit. I cowered in the corner. "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck." I whispered. I know I shouldn't swear but I do anyway. He has a crossbow. He raises it then puts it down. "How many walkers have you killed?" he asked. By walkers I guess he mean moaners "I have lost count" he nods. "How many people have you killed?" He asked. I had to think " Two." I stammered. 'Why is asking these questions?' I thought. "Why?" His gruff voice intimidating me. "They were bitten." He grabs my arm "come with me, I can't let you die." I don't protest and follow him. We run down the stairs and out the door. "What the hell Daryl! She's not one of us!" 'So his name is Daryl' I thought. "Rick I gave her the questions, she's in. WE CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE! She's just a kid!" Rick shook his head "Fuck it... RUN!" We ran until our legs were sore. Daryl jumped on a motorcycle. "Get in Ricks Car" he told me. I hopped in the passenger seat. The interior was all white as was the color of the car. But oh my god did it feel great to be in a car. Rick went into the drivers seat. We drove off. Daryl followed us. The silence was unsettling. "My names Payton" I finally managed to blurt out. "I'm Rick Grimes" I shifted in my seat. "Now until you can prove yourself to he group stay away from my family" Talking was a sore pass time so I passed out on the way there. I was nudged awake by Rick. "We're here" It was a prison "Open the gates!" Rick yelled. A boy probably close to my age opened them. We drove through and parked. I got out of the car and grabbed my things. "Everyone come here for a moment" Rick shouted 'Man he yells a lot' I thought. Everyone came in a circle. Rick started " We went to 'the governors' hideout, there we found Payton. She was alone so Daryl asked her the questions and she passed. She is one of us now. 'So the questions were like initiation.' I thought. I met everyone Lori, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, and T-Dog. "Now back to business who will help me clear out the gym?" Rick asked. "Okay, Glenn, T-Dog, Hershel, and...Payton? You wanna come?" I nodded "It's a chance to prove myself" he nodded and we walked into the prison. The cellblocks were cleared but still filthy. We walked into the hallways. "Damn only have four flashlights" Rick whispered. I pulled my flashlight out of my bag and turned it on. Rick smiled. "Good thinking kid" we walk and I saw a big sign that read 'GYM' We stopped at the door. "Payton do you need weapons?" He asked me. I took out my gun and held my knife. My flashlight went in my bottle holder on my backpack. "Ready go!" Rick pushed the door open and we killed so many moaners. But tragedy hit Hershel was bit and so was T-Dog. Hershel was bitten on the ankle T-Dog on the arm. Hershel fell to the floor his axe by his head. Rick picked up Hershel, I picked up his axe."T-Dog come on!" Rick yelled. I ran to the door. "FUCK RICK I'M DEAD MEAT GO!" T-Dog pushed us all out the door and held it we heard screaming then silence. We ran to the cell block. We put Hershel in his cell. "Give me his axe" Rick told me. I handed the axe to him. He started hacking away at Hershel's leg. All the blood made me dizzy and pass out. When I woke up I was in my cell. Carl was sitting on a chair next to my bed. "Hey Payton" was all he said. 'He's a hottie, wait what?' "Hi, what happened?" He adjusted himself on the seat. "Hershel is awake and alive thank god, you were out for at least 4 hour's." I smiled and lied back down. He bit his lips which was so cute. I don't care I have a crush on Carl. "Can I lie down because my back is stiff from sitting awhile." I made room "Yeah sure" he came and lie down beside me. We stared at each others eyes blissfully until we both fell asleep. When I woke up it was light and Carl was still here. I quietly climbed out of the bed, I walked out realizing nobody was up. So I went back into bed laying beside Carl. I closed my eyes smiling but little did I know that Rick saw us together and smiled. Then he disappeared back into his cell hoping this time Carl would be happy for once and forever/pre 


End file.
